


Lukostrelkyňa a veliteľ

by Merzmerzuzana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Neck Kissing
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana
Summary: Sny, ktoré ju trápili zrejme mali svoje opodstatnenie, počas toho nového rána mladá bojovníčka spoznala, čo znamená skutočný strach.





	1. Promo

"Mal by si odísť láska moja, kým je ešte čas. Tu ťa čaká jedine smrť."

Čierna loď atypického tvaru.

Jeho loď.

Cítila to, prítomnosť mocnej sily.

No zároveň aj chuť zrady. 

Ukrytá v temnotách, ho len v tichosti pozerala.

Ak to bola ona, preleje svoju vlastnú krv, nebude to môcť zastaviť.


	2. Prológ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sny, ktoré ju trápili zrejme mali svoje opodstatnenie, počas toho nového rána mladá bojovníčka spoznala, čo znamená skutočný strach.

_Mal by si odísť, láska moja, tu ťa čaká jedine smrť._

To boli slová z jej sna, toho najpríjemnejšieho za posledné roky, Lia Austenová, len veľmi neochotne otvorila oči a posadila sa na svojej dočasnej posteli. Našla si to najlepšie miesto, ktoré jej stará základňa ešte bola schopná ponúknuť, počas svojej cesty do sithského chrámu sa vždy zvykla zastaviť tu, počas noci jej poskytovalo tú najlepšiu možnú ochranu. Nie však pred snami, ktoré boli čiastočne aj víziami, pred snami, pred ktorými sa nedalo uniknúť. Nepodarilo sa jej to ani prostredníctvom meditácie. Nepodarilo sa jej zabudnúť na pocity, ktoré v nej dokázal vyvolať, muž, ktorého meno ešte nepoznala. Stále cítila teplo jeho tela, cítila silu, tak intenzívne ako nikdy predtým, silu, ktorá by mohla patriť protivníkovi, no takisto aj priateľovi. Niečo k nemu cítila v tých snoch, no zároveň sa ho aj bála, tak akoby sa bála každého muža, ktorý by jej práve na tomto mieste privrela oči. On bol však iný, bol ako dotyk skutočnej vojny, no zároveň aj blízkosť svetla, takmer až mučivá, svetlo v takejto podobe nikdy predtým nepoznala, lákalo ju však, viac než čokoľvek iné, viac než temnota, ktorej dotyk tu prežívala intenzívnejšie než kdekoľvek inde.

Ešte na chvíľu privrela oči. Chcela naňho ešte myslieť, na ten pocit blízkosti, ktorí si tu na planéte Exlusior, patriacej temnej strane sily nemohla dopriať. Bol tak výnimočný, tak krutý vo svojej podstate, krása toho sna, bola pre ňu však len novou pripomienkou jej vlastnej osamelosti. Privrela oči ešte pevnejšie a zabalila sa do prikrývky. Nenachádzala však v nej blízkosť toho tepla, ktoré ju vždy zasiahlo takmer až do hĺbky jej srdca. Bol v jej zajatí, vo svete, ktorý nepoznal, aspoň natoľko, aby mohla mať pod kontrolou, svoje vlastné túžby, myslela na blízkosť, na hranicu medzi tým, po čom túžila a skutočným ohrozením. Jeho telo bolo zrazu pre ňu nielen zdrojom tepla, ale aj nebezpečenstva, s ktorým sa vyrovnávala len veľmi ťažko. Nie je tu pri nej a možno je len súčasťou jej túžob, nie niečím skutočným, čo by sa k nej mohlo priblížiť.

Schúlila sa do klbka a v tme hľadala opäť to príťažlivé teplo jeho tela, pritisnutého pri tom jej, teplo, vďaka ktorému sa jej opäť zdalo, že by mohla získať späť svoje srdce, ich bozk, ktorý ju celú rozochvel, viac než akýkoľvek iný boj, viac než akákoľvek iná túžba, zároveň však pocítila novú vlnu nepokoja, ktorá jej rýchlo pripomenula ostré písknutie wingrinda, jej jediného spoločníka, jedinej bytosti, ktorú dosiaľ pustila do svojej blízkosti. Okrem strážcov chrámu bol jedinou živou bytosťou, s ktorou si dokázala po mnohých rokoch samoty vytvoriť skutočné puto, on jediný sa dostal cez obrannú stenu, ktorú si v sebe vybudovala, aby sa zbavila nebezpečného sklamania a nepodľahla nádeji, ktorá by ju mohla zabiť. On bol jej jediným šťastím, jediným skutočným priateľom, tichý rešpekt, ktorí jej prejavovali strážcovia bol príjemný, ale hraničil čiastočne až s chladným pohŕdaním, neboli jej skutočnými spoločníkmi, nebolo možné preniknúť do ich sveta.

Wingrid jej ukázal svet svojimi vlastnými očami, aj keď bol stvoreným temnoty prijal ju a vďaka nemu spoznala istý druh nezištnej lásky, ktorý sa predtým vymykal jej chápaniu. Ten zvuk, jeho vlastný hlas, bol však nepríjemný pre ľudské uši. Ignorovať ho však znamenalo vystaviť svoj život nebezpečenstvu, modrí wingridovia, zvyčajne tichí a pokojní, tento hrdelní zvuk vydávali na znak blížiaceho sa smrteľného nebezpečenstva, ak niekto svojím príchodom narušil tunajšiu rovnováhu sily, wingridovia to vedeli ako prví. To, že aj tentoraz sa Lia mohla spoľahnúť na jeho predvídavosť, sa ukázalo hneď potom, ako vstala a pristúpila k hlavnej obrazovke. Tých pár krokov prešla pomerne rýchlo aj v takmer úplnej tme, poznala to tu naspamäť, vedela by sa tu pohybovať aj bez energie, ktorú len občas dobíjala, ak potrebovala nájsť nejaký nový zdroj problémov, ktorý by mohol skomplikovať jej život. Aspoň ona sama takto nazývala svoje skúmanie ostrova pomocou techniky, ktorú tu stále ešte mohla nájsť.

Zapla aspoň čiastočný prísun energie, ktorá jej umožnila vidieť čo sa deje na hlavnej obrazovke. Len záložné zdroje, ktoré nemohli vzbudiť priveľa pozornosti.

Mladá bojovníčka podrobne študovala body, ktoré jej poskytol starý navigačný systém. Niečo vstúpilo do atmosféry planéty, neozvala sa zvuková signalizácia, na niečo také už zariadenie nestačilo, no body na ňom boli jasné a systém ich dokonca vďaka jej poslednej aktualizácie označil ako lode Prvého rádu.

Prvý rád. Politicko- mocenská organizácia, ktorá získavala čoraz väčší vplyv v galaxii. Organizácia, proti ktorej stála len hŕstka rebelov, ktorí si zvyčajne tak či tak museli skôr zachraňovať vlastné životy, než skutočne bojovať. Dôležité však bolo, že nebol veľmi priaznivo naklonený k používateľom sily, temnota šepkala meno jeho veliteľa, meno toho, ktorý sa nezastaví pred ničím. Kylo Ren, na to meno nedokázala zabudnúť rovnako ako na muža zo svojich snov. Toto meno by ju však mohlo stáť jej život. Lia nestála o problémy tohto druhu. Pomocou svojho spojenia poslala myšlienku svojmu spoločníkovi.

_Musím odtiaľto vypadnúť, Eon. Hneď._

Zachytila len drobné prikývnutie kdesi v hĺbke svojej vlastnej mysle, prikývnutie, ktoré znamenalo, že jej rozumel. Jeho očami bude vidieť to nebezpečenstvo, ktoré by jej mohlo hroziť, jeho oči jej opäť pomôžu prežiť.

Nastavila ruku a dovolila malému stvoreniu, ktoré nemalo viac než desať centimetrov, aby sa s mimoriadnou eleganciou a viac než ochotne posadilo na jej plece. Rozdelia sa až keď opustia základňu, dovtedy ho chce mať pri sebe, chce sa ubezpečiť o tom, že sa dostane na to správne miesto a nepodľahne svojej zvyčajnej plachosti.

Po mnohých rokoch to mala byť prvá loď, ktorá pristane na tomto mieste, planéte Exlusior sa všetky rozumné bytosti vyhýbajú, nielen kvôli temnote, ale aj kvôli strážcom chrámov, ktorí stále bránia svojej pozície. Nikto ich nemohol skrotiť, nikto im nemohol uniknúť. Pamätala si na to, ako jej srdce ožilo po prvý raz, keď sa zľutovala nad osobami, ktorá musela kvôli poškodeniu lode na tomto mieste pristáť.

Akísi Han Solo a jeho kopilot Chewie. Dostala od nich sľub, ktorý nikdy nesplnili. Solo jej hovoril o chráme Jediov, o novej akadémii, o tom, že po ňu príde a ona sa bude môcť stať študentkou Luka Skywalkera, o svojom synovi Benovi a ich možnom priateľstve, nikdy viac sa však nevrátil a ona nepátrala po dôvodoch, ktoré ho viedli k porušeniu svojich sľubov.


End file.
